It Begins.
by mouse2
Summary: A dying X-men is rescued by an old human friend. Scott rushes to bring back the sick member but only arrives in time to see her death, yet it doesn't end there when a women is dropped on their door covered in her own blood. R/R please! I hope you like it


  
Writer : Mouse  
Title : It begins. (the Title is awful I realize but I couldn't think  
of anything else... if you know of a good title for this please share!)  
Chapter one of who knows how many.  
Genre : PG-13 for death.  
E-mail : Pen2page@bellsouth.net  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : The X-Men are owned by Marvel Comics. All other mutants that do not belong  
to marvel were created and owned by me.   
  
Brief Glimpse : A dying X-men is rescued by an old human friend. Scott rushes to bring  
back the sick member but only arrives in time to see her death, yet it doesn't   
end there when a women is dropped on their door covered in her own blood.   
  
Note to Readers : Hope you like this and I hope no one gets terribly offended at the X-men  
who died. I greatly apologize! Please read and review... I need feedback!  
(Also if you liked this you can check out my other fanfics in The Mummy and Sailor Moon)  
  
  
The doors to the small rural clinic burst open as the rough winds and rain beat  
down outside. Brown eyes shot up to see a familiar face carrying a bundle in his arms.  
  
"Osric?" A soft female voice asked and the green mutant made his way quickly to  
the operating room. The female ran after him and skidded next to the table where he had  
just laid the bundle.  
  
"I found... found..." The mutant began to stutter and Dr. Alexa Connors looked at  
him supportivly as he spit out the story. "Her in the woods... she was att...attack...by..."   
  
"Go get me those swobs quickly..." The women said in a soft voice as she looked at  
the dark women lying on her table. She was convulsing. A glow surrounded her as if it was  
trying to act as a shield which had apparently failed before.   
  
"I know..." The women rasped as she looked at the doctor who was hoovering  
above her.   
  
"Cecilia don't worry... it's going to be ok..." Alexa said as she reached over and  
began to attempt to clean the wounds and try and get them bandaged. The brooklyn  
women almost laughed, a sputter of blood coming from her mouth and the mutant wiped it  
off. Alexa turned her eyes to her and looked at her sadly.  
  
"Liar..." Cecilia rasped with a sad smile. "Just a matter of hours..."   
  
"Oo... that's always you... never optomistic." Alexa said as she grasped her old  
colleagues hand.   
  
"I'm glad... you're... safe." Cecilia whispered and Alexa smiled.   
  
"I'm a big girl... I managed." Alexa said as the mutant began to bandage the rest of  
the women's injuries. His hands moved as fast as lighting and Cecilia winced when he was  
finished. "Who should I call?" Alexa asked quietly.  
  
"Professor Charles Xavior's School for gifted... gifted... mutants." Cecilia  
whispered and Alexa laughed and stroaked the women's hair. She was suffering from deep  
cuts in her stomach and from what looked like a punctured liver and lung. "Where...  
where am I?" Cecilia asked as she looked around, her vision becoming blurry.  
  
"Pennsilvania... how on earth did you get here?"   
  
"Long...story." Cecilia Reyes rasped quietly. "I just wanted some peace and..  
quiet..." The doctor began to slowly close her eyes then she re-opened them. "Call them..."  
She suddenly said and Alexa nodded and pulled away leaving Osric in charge.  
  
"Boss..." A female voice said and Alexa grabbed her.   
  
"Viola... Please go into the operating room and find out as much information as  
you can from that patient... hurry... she's dying." Alexa mumbled to the young mutant and  
she nodded and walked away. Alexa rushed to her office to place the call.  
  
Scott Summers stood rigid in Professor Xavier's office. Others gathered into the  
room quickly and quietly they took a seat or standing position.   
  
"Dr. Reyes has been found." Scott bit out quietly and he pulled on his jacket.   
  
"Oh thank Heavens... We were all beginning to worry." McCoy said with some  
relief. He smiled as he adjusted his glasses, his lab coat wrapped around his furry body.   
  
"She's dying." Scott said suddenly as he began to walk toward the door. Jean  
followed him, a few tears trailing down her cheek. Both were dressed in black and Scott  
grabbed her hand. He turned and addressed the others. They all stared at him in silence,  
their shocked reflections bouncing off his ruby quartz glasses.   
  
"Where is she?" Betzy asked gently.   
  
"Pennsilvania... A local doctor found her. We are going there now..." Scott turned  
to leave and he stopped. He looked back at them. "Logan's in charge..." He said and  
Logan huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest. "We will be back as soon as we  
can... we are going to bring her home." Scott said then he left, bringing his wife behind  
him.  
  
"This is quite a tragedy." Beast said sadly and the others nodded. All they could do  
now was wait.  
  
  
The hours ticked slowly away. The storm of ice and snow raged steadily outside.   
  
"They... are nice people...." A voice suddenly rasped and Alexa raised her head to  
look at her patient. "They took me... in... you should... should go to them... they will need  
you now..." Cecilia was fading fast and Alexa looked at her a little sadly and smiled.  
  
"I'm moving back to Ireland Cecilia..." Alexa replied in a quiet Irish whisper.  
  
"How many of us.. have you saved?" Cecilia asked quietly and Alexa smiled.  
  
"Us? Currently I have four adults and six children residing at my small clinic... all  
rescued from a crazy man up north." Alexa sighed and Cecilia nodded.  
  
"You were always... the kind one. You never thought... differently of me." Cecilia  
rasped.  
  
"Why should I have? You're special Cecilia... you're not sickening... unique."  
Alexa said and she glanced over at the vitals which were slowing.  
  
"I wish... the world thought like you..." The patient replied, her glasses had been  
lost and most things had just become a blur.   
  
"I wish they did too." Alexa replied when a sudden bang came at the front door.  
Alexa's head lifted a few minutes later to watch Viola push open the doors to reveal a tall  
man which red sunglasses.   
  
"Dr. Reyes..." Scott said as he walked forward to the other side of the table where  
the dear X-man doctor lay.   
  
"Scott... I'm sorry." Cecilia whispered and Scott squeezed her hand.  
  
"We're taking you home..." Scott said and looked up to see his wife walk towards  
him. She slowed as her eyes focused on the other doctor who stood at Dr. Reyes side.  
  
*Scott... that's Dr. Connors...* She said to her husband's mind and Scott looked  
up to see the famed women for himself.   
  
"Lex.." Cecilia whispered and Alexa looked down at her and squeezed her hand.  
"Take over for me... they are helpless without me.... You will be able to help them more  
then I could ever... ever do..." Cecilia said as she sucked in a quivering breath. Alexa  
looked at her then at the two visitors that were drenched in dark colors.  
  
"I'll leave you alone with her... but I'm afraid you can't move her... it would be  
futile. I am so sorry..." She said sadly and Scott and Jean stared at her. The compassion  
and sadness on her face expressed her true sentiments and Scott nodded a thank you as she  
left the room.  
  
  
"Viola..." Alexa whispered and the skinny mutant jumped to her side and followed  
her to her office. "How is Osric?"   
  
"Shaken.. but doing well... All six children are sleeping fitlessly... though they will  
be awake with just one call from you." The silver haired beauty smiled and Alexa smiled  
slightly. Viola always knew what Alexa was thinking... Alexa liked to think it was because  
they were such close friends... and not just becasue Viola was a telepath.  
  
"What about the others?" Alexa asked as she walked into her office. Most of  
everything was being packed for when she would make the long treck home back to  
Ireland. America had become a beastly place once she had expressed her views nationaly.   
  
"Titania is reading... and Ophelia is with Osric trying to.. comfort him." Viola  
smirked and Alexa raised an eyebrow and spied a few documents on her desk.  
  
"I'm sure."   
  
"Oh no doctor... your patient just flatlined." Viola said suddenly and Alexa looked  
up a grief stricken look on her pale features.  
  
  
  
"Scott..." Jean said sadly. He gently reached down and closed Dr. Reyes eyes. She  
had left the week before on her sabatacle. It was disturbing when they recieved a phone  
call saying she was dying in a clinic in Pennsilvania of all places. Yet it became a tragedy  
when she breathed her last breath, her last words being a thanks to the X-men for their  
love. Suddenly the doors pushed open and the doctor walked in and to the patient. Jean  
and Scott backed up as Dr. Alexa Connors checked her pulse again then she slowly pulled  
a sheet over the Doctor's head. A long moment of silence insued.   
  
"I am sorry for your loss..." Alexa finally whispered and she pushed a small button  
on the wall. In an instant a women had entered the room dressed in dark orange and red,  
her eyes a startling red as her long hair cascaded in firy curls down her back. Alexa looked  
up to make sure the couple had said their last goodbye before she motioned for the women  
to take the body. The women slowly lifted the women off the table and carried her from  
the room. "Please... join me in my office..."   
  
"Where is she taking her?" Scott asked and Jean looked up at her husband. For  
years she had watched him be the responsible one... the strong and fearless leader. He  
looked disheveled and dispondent. A friend had just died before him and they both felt the  
emotional drag of agony roll across their flesh.  
  
"Titania is cremating the body... You cannot take a corpse out of this clinic without  
it done so. If something should occur and the body were to fall in the wrong hands... It is  
in the best interests of the patient... I apologize if you disagree but there is nothing you can  
do." Dr. Alexa said sternly and gently enough to get the point across without being cruel.  
Jean gripped her husband's hand as a tear rolled down her cheek. They followed the  
Doctor to her office and were seated before her desk.   
  
"Do you know what happened?" Jean asked and Alexa slowly nodded. She turned  
her head to Viola who was standing next to her. In an instant Viola could use her powers  
to display to them what had occured to Cecilia Reyes over the past few days but the movie  
would be grotesque and unnerving.   
  
"She was captured by a man called Mr. Sinister... she escaped and was attacked in  
the woods by a large mutant resembling that of a beast... we know no more information  
then that other then she was found by one of our men Osric."   
  
"She had a chunk of her stomach missing not to mention collapsed and punctured  
organs... Apparently the force field that was suppose to protect her had failed. She was  
most likely in range of a dampening field... She was inable to use her powers and when she  
arrived here and attempted she almost killed Osric and myself." Alexa informed them and  
they looked at her. "I am sorry I could not do more..." Alexa said sadly. "I use to be a  
colleague of Cecilia... it was wrong the way she was treated after she was forced to reveal  
her secret... this world truely is a horrendios place when others cannot accept others for  
themselves..." Alexa sighed as she stood. Viola looked at her sadly and Alexa put a hand to  
her head and massaged her temple.   
  
"We appreciate your services Dr. Connors..." Jean said softly and Alexa looked up  
at her. A memory flashed in her head and she walked around the desk.  
  
"Jean Gray." She whispered softly and Jean nodded. "I remember you from the  
senate meeting... This I am assuming is your husband?" Alexa said and Jean nodded.   
  
"She is a telepath." Viola stated softly and Alexa smiled.  
  
"Are you trully? No wonder you fought so hard... and so nobly might I add... you  
could have easily changed a few minds but you didn't... I admire that." Alexa said and  
reached out her hand to shake Jean's. Jean looked up at her and reached out her hand and  
the two women shook.   
  
"We should leave.... the others are waiting for word." Scott said mechanically as he  
stood, absently pulling Jean up with him who was attatched to his hand. Alexa nodded.   
  
"Wait Scott..." Jean said as she held onto her husband. She looked back at Alexa.  
  
"You vanished... we were afraid that the Friends of Humanity had killed you." Jean  
said and Alexa smiled.  
  
"They've certainly tried.... I've been hiding here forever it seems."   
  
"Two years, seven months, one week and three days." Viola filled in and Alexa  
smiled.   
  
"I run a safe house... most of my tenants are cruel experiments in cloning  
performed by that nasty man Mr. Sinister... It is cruel and horrendious the way mutants are  
treated." Alexa growled and anger flashed in her eyes. Viola stepped forward and put a  
hand on her shoulder and smiled at the doctor.   
  
"She has saved our lives... risking her own many times for us." Viola smiled. Jean  
nodded and felt a new flow of respect flow for this woman. Alexa shrugged off the praise  
and Scott looked at her appreciativly then he turned to walk to the door. Titainia was  
waiting there, a small colored vase in her hands that contained the remains of Dr. Cecilia  
Reyes.   
  
"Wait!" Alexa said as she followed them, her black hair fell in perfect ringlets down  
her shoulders and she walked to Jean. "Mrs..." She said groping for a name.  
  
"Summers!" Viola filled in for her and Alexa paused and stared at the two. The  
name registered on more levels then one but she ignored the nagging voice in the back of  
her brain. Her current issue was more important then anything else.  
  
"Mrs. Summers... I understand this is an awful thing for me to do while you are  
both grieving but I must ask this favor..." Alexa pleaded as she clasped Jean's hand. Jean  
looked at her and nodded vigiorously.  
  
"Anything."   
  
"Cecilia told me of your... residence I suppose..." Alexa began and Scott stiffened  
slightly, his thoughts being heavily guarded. Had Cecilia told the X-men's secrets to a  
human doctor? "I understand the name is simply a rue..." Alexa said and her eyes  
wandered nerviously. Jean stared at her and she wished she could see into this women's  
mind but the telepath across the room was guarding her like a hawk.   
"It's a school for gifted mutants... not children." Alexa finally said and Scott looked at Jean  
then back at the doctor. Alexa glanced at Viola and she pushed a button on the wall. "My  
children are rescued clones of mutants who were killed because of Sinister's greed. They  
are lonely and many are emotionally damaged. They feel completly alone in the world and  
when I leave they will feel rejected and deserted. I ask... or beg if you could please find  
room for these six children... I will come to New York and beg your benefactor if I  
must..." The doors suddenly opened and a flock of children filled in then lined up in a row  
from tallest to smallest. Alexa smiled sadly at them. Jean and Scott looked at each other  
and Alexa released Jean's hand to walk toward the children. Happily they ran and  
embraced her.   
  
"What are their names?" Scott suddenly asked and Alexa looked up at him and  
smiled.   
  
"The oldest is Othello... he is 17. Speed is 15. Hermia and Spencer are 14. Nerissa  
is 12 and Lavina is nine..."   
  
"We are all named after characters from William Shakespeare's plays..." Viola said  
with a large smile and Jean looked at her husband. "Dr. Connors is a great literary fan."   
  
"I understand this is a large request..." Alexa began but Scott shook his head.   
  
"The Xavier school has plenty of room and would be honored." He said and tears  
jumped to Alexa's eyes.   
  
"I am forever in your debt..." She said and Jean shook her head with a sad smile.  
  
"You too risked your lives to save us Dr. Connors when you took the podium and  
spoke to the globe... this is the least we could do."   
  
  
After a painful goodbye Dr. Alexa Connors stood in the frigid cold and watched a  
black ship lift off of the snow and rise into the air. On board rested her fallen colleage and  
six children she had the pleasure of caring for. Osric came to her side and escorted her  
back inside.   
  
"You should have gone with them..." Alexa whispered quietly and he smiled as he  
removed her coat. Titania, Viola and Ophelia stood near her and smiled lovingly at her.  
  
"We could never leave you." Viola smiled and Alexa hugged them tightly.   
  
  
  
  
Drops of rain plummited to the ground as over a dozen figures stood outside in the  
pouring rain. Dressed in black they stood, letting their clothes and bodies become drenched  
by the saddend rain. Slowly Scott stepped forward, the vase in his hands that contained Dr.  
Cecilia Reyes trembled in his cold hands.   
  
"We lay our dear departed friend... Dr. Reyes to rest." He said loud enough for all  
to hear. Storm sniffed sadly and the rain poured a little harder. Rogue walked toward Scott  
and he handed the urn to her. She sniffed and rose into the air, holding the precious  
remains of the doctor. They watched in silence as she flew a ways away then she began to  
spread the remains of a fellow X-men member.   
  
"Ashes to ashes..." One whispered quietly.  
  
"Dust to dust."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One Month Later:  
  
A rumble of laughter poured out of the dinning room and Betsy growled.   
  
"I did not burn it... it was suppose to be that color." She commented grufly and the  
crew tried to subdue their giggles.  
  
"It looks.. great sugah.." Rouge smiled and Betsy sighed as she plopped into her  
chair.   
  
"I hate to cook." She spat and the others smiled. Suddenly a loud knock came at  
the door and Logan rose.  
  
"I'll get it.." He mumbled as he strode from the room. The snow was falling lightly  
outside and Logan made his way to the door which was now being beaten on more often.  
"I'm coming.. hold your horses." He said and he opened the door to see a greenish mutant  
on his doorstep. In his arms he cradeled a women partially covered in blood.   
  
"Please... save... save her..." The mutant rasped and Logan bent down and grabbed  
her moving her into his arms. He let out a gruttle yell for Beast and a few more X-men  
made their way quickly to the door.   
  
"Oh my.." The blue fur beast said as he spyed the scene. The green mutant tried as  
hard as he could to breath, his mint eyes focused on the unconscious form in Logan's  
arms, her clothes almost drenched in blood.   
  
"She is... is... my.. friend." The mutant rasped and Beast went to the women and  
began to check her injuries. "Tell her... we... love her and we will... never leave her... we  
are always inside of her..." The mutant rasped with his last breath as he patted his chest.  
His form fell onto the icy stone and Beast rushed to him.   
  
"He's dead..." Beast said as he removed his fingers from the man's throat.   
  
"Well let's not lose this one too..." Logan said as he rose and quickly made his way  
to the infirmary. Beast followed after and Warren picked up the dead mutant and followed  
after as well. Beast just hoped he wasn't too late to save her as well...  
  
  
--------  
Sorry for the length but I couldn't bear to cut it any sooner.  
I hope you enjoyed it! Review and please tell me if it's worth continuing,  
I promise that the next chapter will be quite exciting and enlightening.  
But plesae review anyway. A true writer always wants to know when they suck.  
See ya soon!  
:)  
Mouse 


End file.
